A New Years Eve With The Yugioh Gang
by Tea1706
Summary: Best New Years Party Ever


As Seto Kaiba was at his company, working on his laptop when the secretary interrupted him.

Secretary: Mr Kaiba. Your wife is here to see you.

Seto Kaiba: Which one ?

Secretary: Jessica.

Seto Kaiba: Thanks Lexi.

Lexi: No prob Seto.

Seto Kaiba: Send her in.

Lexi: Ok

[Jess walks into Seto Kaiba's office]

[Jess stands in the doorway of his office]

Jess: [Sexy Voice] Hi my mister King Of Games.

Seto Kaiba: [French Sexy Accent] Jess my (speaks French to Jess)

Jess:Oh Seto, I love it when you talk French. (Kisses Seto)

Then Jess whispers to Seto.

Jess: Uh Seto.

Seto Kaiba: Yeah Jess.

Jess: Well I know you're going to say no to this, but, could we have a New Eve's Party to bring in the New Year. [In Sexy Seduced Voice] I know you want to. (Kisses Seto passionlessly)

Seto: Ok, you seduced me into it, yes, we can have one. Invite your friend Lexi over.

Jess: [Happy] Oh thanks Seto.

Seto Kaiba: You're welcome Jessica.

[Jess and Seto make out in his office]

Lexi: [Off-screen] Guys, get a room, geez.

[New Years Eve 8:00pm]

The party was underway that everyone was there. Even Yugi and the gang. But Kaiba had mention to Yugi. To not even think of interacting with his wife for the entire tonight. Or he will call his head of security to come and remove him for the party.

Lexi: So, you finally got Seto to throw a party for New Years.

Jess: Yep.

Lexi: Though you would. So, what was it this time ?

Jess: I seduced him like always.

Alyssa: Jess, where are you ?

Lexi: Who was that ?

Jess: Oh, that's one girl I met on Youtube today.

Lexi: You mean that Tea1808 girl.

Jess: You got it. (Yells to Alyssa) Over here Alyssa!

Alyssa: Hi Jess.

Jess: Hi Alyssa.

Lexi: I thought you were a little younger then I pictured

Alyssa: And you are Lexi, am I not correct ?

Lexi: Yes. I am

Alyssa: I just would like to say I adore your movies that you guys made together.

Jess: Thanks.

Alyssa: Oh and the comment that made on Seto Kaiba Rapes Joey Wheeler, sorry about that.

Jess: Oh that's ok, it was getting bad comments, so I remove the video from Youtube.

Alyssa: Thank you because that video kind of scared the (beep) out of me.

Jess: I think it did on a lot of other kids on Youtube.

No more then two minutes, Jess saw another girl over near Seto, so Jess walked over to the girl.

Alyssa: /Oh crap/

Alyssa walked over to Lizzie before Jess did.

Alyssa: Lizzie, you might want to disapper, now, please.

Lizzie: What if I don't.

Alyssa: "Ah I don't think you want to go down that road my friend" (Quote From Dr Dolittle 2)

Jessica appeared

Alyssa: Too late, Seto, don't turn around.

Seto Kaiba: And why not ?

Alyssa: Just don't.

But Seto Kaiba turned around anyway.

There was a P'Oed Jessica Kaiba standing behind him.

Alyssa: Uh-oh I better-

[She tries to help, but Lexi stops her]

Lexi: "No. You don't want to get into that Alyssa. Too much drama" (Quote From Chad - High School Musical)

Alyssa: Yeah, you're right, I may as well leave this scene before some more (beep) hits the roof.

[Alyssa leaves Jess and Seto to talk]

[With Jess and Seto]

Seto Kaiba: Oh Jessica. I didn't see you there.

Jess: [Ticked off] Seto, what are you doing ?

Seto Kaiba: Just talking to someone I know.

Jess: Who is ?

Lizzie: Seto, are you going to get me a drink or not.

Jess: [Surprised] You!

Lizzie: Who are you ?

Jess: I'm Jessica Kaiba. His my husband and fahter of my newborn. Who he just got married to.

Lizzie: [Gasps] Well, I'm married to him also. [Has a jealous stare]

Alyssa: /Well that sure was a lame start./ Hey, there is no need to be jealous. Jess, you should calm down, the tension that you have bottled up, that's not good for the baby, just to let you know.

Jess: [Calms down] You're right Alyssa.

Alyssa: So put aside your feud and be friends huh.

Jess: Ok, if it's for the baby then (sighs) I'm sorry for being jealous of you, Seto darling.

Seto Kaiba: That's ok Jess.

Jess: And I'm deeply sorry for causing a scene. Ah, what's your name ?

Lizzie: My name is Elizabeth, but my friends call me Liz or Lizzie. It's ok Jessica

Jess: Just call me Jess for now.

Lizzie: Ok.

[Alyssa looks to see her best friends hugging each other]

Alyssa: [sighs] / I'm glad that's over/

Alyssa: Maybe I can make a suggestion

Jess: You may.

Alyssa: Well, if you and Lizzie are both married to Seto. Maybe you can both his wives. Lizzie can the real world wife. And you are already his wife here in the anime world. It's a win-win solution.

Lizzie: That's fine with me.

Jess: Me too.

Seto Kaiba: /'m going to reget saying this./ Thank you Alyssa for showing that there are more ways to be a man's wife.

Alyssa: No, thank you Seto.

Seto Kaiba: Why you thanking me ?

Alyssa: I've learned there are hundreds or maybe thousands of fangirls out there going crazy over the main characters in the Yugioh series. It's not a contest about who has the biggist crush on who. It's about make friends with that person and crazy over that curtain character together.

Tea: "A girl after my own heart" (Yugioh Capsule Monster Episode)

Alyssa: Tea, you were listening to the conversation.

Tea: Ever word.

Seto Kaiba: She did a better speach then you did, only this time it made sense.

Alyssa: "Woah. Talk about your fixer upper" (Quote from The Lion King)

Random Person: The ball is dropping, everyone get your girls ready to kiss.

Mai&Joey

Jess&Seto&Lizzie

Alyssa&Atem

Serenity (she want to stay single because Tristan and Duke were still fighting over her)

Rebecca&Mokuba

Yugi

Tea

Everyone in the mansion: 3.. 2.. 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Everyone had kissed they're lover, all except Yugi and Tea.

Yugi: [Gets down on one knee] Tea Gardner, will you marry me ?

Tea: Yes Yugi. I will [Kisses Yugi]

Alyssa: /Knew that was coming, way to go Tea/

[Later After The Party]

Yugi and the gang stuck around Seto Kaiba's mansion a little while longer to help pick up the manison.

Alyssa: Jess, thanks for inviting me to your New Years Party.

Jess: You are most welcome.

Tea: Hey Jess, thanks for inviting me and the gang, now I'm engaged

Lizzie: Oh good. Time for me to sleep.

The End


End file.
